Single-sheet calendars are known and typically include a printed sheet of paper or laminate material and a pair of binders at opposed edges of the sheet. The calendar may include a hanger that permits hanging of the calendar from a support such as hook, nail, or equivalent. It would be desirable to provide apparatus and related methods that facilitate making of such single-sheet calendars. Further, known binding methods rely on locking pages of a calendar into a metal binder with a double fold, which in turn requires relatively complex and expensive apparatus using cams and other structures. In known binding methods for binding the top and bottom edges of single sheet calendars, for example, each of the edges is bound in a separate operation, with each operation requiring folding of the binder and/or paper.